Withered Flower
by ForgetMeNot09
Summary: Siapa yang pernah mengatakan bahwa cinta itu indah? Jika pada akhirnya yang kita alami hanyalah sebuah roman penuh dengan hangat air mata. Serta sebuah prosa penuh dengan sesag di dalam dada. Faktanya cinta itu menyakitkan. A story tell by Himeji Mizuki. Reprosed down by ForgetMeNot09
1. Chapter 1

Uzumaki Naruto

Seorang karyawan sebuah perusahaan kecil di tengah kota Konoha. Tubuh tegap nyaris tanpa cela. Paras yang bisa dikatakan cukup tampan dengan rambut kuning dan manik mata safirnya yang tak awam. Tak lupa tiga goresan menyerupai kumis kucing di setiap belah pipi tirusnya. Namun, segala ciri fisik itu sama sekali tidak melambangkan usia yang menginjak 30 tahun. Dilihat dari sisi manapun, pria itu tampak lebih dewasa. Raut wajah yang selalu tampil serius disertai rahang yang acap mengeras. Plus gurat tipis di dahinya yang terkadang suka memunculkan diri.

Saat ini, sang pria tengah berada di meja kerjanya. Dalam sebuah kubikel ia menghadap layar laptop dan dikelilingi tumpukan kertas yang berserakan di atas meja. Matanya menatap tajam pada layar elektron penampil berukuran 14 inci tersebut. Jemari bergerak lincah di atas tombol-tombol bertuliskan alfabet Romawi. Terlalu cepat, nyaris tak menyentuh pada pad lunaknya. Sesekali hidungnya menghembus napas kasar, sesekali matanya memejam erat diikuti dengan pijitan pelan pada pelipisnya, dan sesekali bibirnya mengumpat lirih. Dering telepon di sudut ruangan serta berisik mesin printer yang berderit menambah hingar bingar khas sebuah tempat bernama kantor. Gelegak tawa serta cekikikan geli kadang menyambangi telinganya. Ia tak acuh. Pikirannya terlalu fokus pada pekerjaan yang bagai tak ada habisnya.

 ** _Puk_.**

Bahkan tepukan keras di bahunya tak ia pedulikan. Matanya kini beralih pada lembar kertas di sisi kiri meja kerja. Saat tangannya hendak menggapai tumpukan paling atas, ada sesuatu yang menghentikan. Sang pria menoleh, matanya menyipit mendapati sosok seorang rekan yang tengah menyeringai padanya.

"Apa?"

Sinis jawabannya. Berontak gerakan tangannya hendak melepaskan diri dari cengkeraman tangan sang sahabat.

 _"Whoaa ..., woles_ _Bro_. Kau tidak lihat sekarang jam berapa?"

Pria dengan tato segitiga merah di pipi itu menunjuk jam bundar berukuran besar di dinding sudut ruangan. Naruto mendecih kesal.

"Aku menghadap komputer, Kiba. Di sini juga ada jamnya. Tak perlu kau beritahu aku."

Kiba terkekeh, tangannya bergerak pelan mencari tempat hangat di sebalik saku celananya. Lalu ia memutar tubuh dan berjalan meninggalkan Naruto.

"Beristirahatlah, tubuhmu butuh itu. Kalau terlalu serius nanti kau cepat tua dan ubanan macam Kakashi- _senpai_."

 ** _Bugh_.**

" _Aw_...," teriakan Kiba terdengar mengaduh kesakitan. Benar saja, ia tengah mengusap-usap bahunya yang terasa panas.

"Warna rambutku memang seperti ini. Ini bukan uban, Kiba."

Kiba tertawa saat pria berambut perak di sampingnya merangkulkan tangan pada pundaknya.

"Naruto, kami mau makan siang di kedai ramen seberang. Kalau kau mau ikut, segera susul kami. Kecuali istrimu sudah membawakan bekal untukmu, itu lain persoalan."

Naruto mendengus terlebih ketika kedua kawannya yang berbeda generasi itu tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Dia _jones_ , Kakashi."

" _Upz_..., maaf aku lupa."

"Berisik!"

Teriakan membahana tanpa perasaan dari seorang Uzumaki Naruto disusul dengan serangan sebatang pensil yang mematikan, berhasil membuat Kiba dan Kakashi lari terbirit-birit.

* * *

 **A/N :**

 **Sebuah cerita yang muncul dari bibir seseorang sebut saja namanya Randy. Yang ia sebut sebagai kisah nyata nan amburadul dari kawan sepermainannya.**

 **Untuk lebih jelasnya silakan PM sang legenda - Himeji Mizuki :v**

 **Nama Hinami saya ambil dari ff Monolog Senja karya Kimono'z, saya hanya merubah gendernya.**

 **.**

 **ForgetMeNot09**

 _ **present**_

 _ **.**_

 **WITHERED FLOWER**

 **Chapter 1**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer :** I own nothing

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Denting sumpit beradu dengan mangkok, serta suara seruput memenuhi kedai ramen yang berukuran kecil di pinggir jalan utama kota Konoha. Uap panas beresonansi dengan udara yang saat itu juga cukup panas. Nikmat rasanya pada tempat sekecil itu, tanpa ada pendingin ruangan, menikmati kuah yang tersaji menghasilkan peluh di sekujur tubuh. Nyatanya tak ada yang mempermasalahkan itu, sebab rasa makanan yang cukup memanjakan lidah serta porsi sedemikian rupa yang mampu mengganjal perut untuk jangka waktu yang lama. Belum lagi harga yang dirasa hemat untuk ukuran karyawan di kota kecil ini.

Di sebuah meja yang terletak di sudut kedai, tiga orang laki-laki tampak bercengkerama. Sesekali tertawa dan bahkan terbahak-bahak. Perbincangan hangat masalah pekerjaan yang didominasi candaan membuat sajian makanan di hadapan mereka nyaris terabaikan. Sayangnya, ada seorang yang tampak tidak menikmati suasana tersebut. Naruto, hanya terdiam seakan menyimak obrolan kedua kawannya sementara mulutnya tetap sibuk mengunyah makanan.

"Jadi, kapan kau akan melamarnya, Kiba?"

"Mungkin _weekend_ ini. Aku sudah menghubunginya untuk mengajaknya berkencan Sabtu malam ini."

" _Hm ..._ , baguslah. Semoga kau ditolak."

" _Sialan_ kau, Kakashi! Kau mengharapkan hal buruk itu terjadi padaku, _eh_?"

Gelak tawa Kakashi tak dapat dielak lagi. Kiba memandang jengkel pada _senpai_ nya itu sebelum mata _slit_ nya beralih pada sosok Naruto yang masih menikmati miso ramen.

"Kau diam saja, _eh_? Tersinggung?"

Naruto melirik sebentar kawan rambut cokelatnya, kemudian menggeleng.

"Biasa saja."

"Kau ini, cemberut saja. Kapan kau laku jika mukamu selalu terpasang seperti itu? Percuma juga wajahmu tampan, semuanya tertutup oleh awan kelabu alias roman murammu."

" _Wah ..._ , sejak kapan kau bisa berpuisi, Kiba?"

"Ini bukan puisi Kakashi. Dan kau jangan menyela saat aku sedang menasehati teman kuningmu."

Kakashi mendengus sebal.

"Kapan kau mau menikah?"

Pertanyaan tiba-tiba dari Kakashi sempat menuai kejut pada wajah Naruto. Tapi kembali lagi pria itu menampilkan wajah datarnya.

"Mengapa mendadak itu jadi urusanmu?"

"Tidak juga, hanya saja ...,"

"Sudahlah Kakashi, kau tahu si kuning bodoh ini sedang serius dengan pekerjaannya. Mungkin sebenarnya dia sudah punya kekasih yang kita tidak tahu dan akan segera melamarnya?"

" _Hahahahaha_ ..., baguslah jika memang seperti itu. Tapi sepertinya tidak. Bukankah sahabat rubahmu ini masih terjebak masa lalunya? Atau sebutan kekiniannya adalah ...,"

"... gagal _move on_ ," potong Kiba.

Naruto berdiri dengan cepat dan berlalu pergi setelah meletakkan lembaran 1000 yen di atas meja tepat di hadapan Kakashi. Mengabaikan tawa keras dari kedua kawannya itu.

" _Hoi_ ..., Naruto. Jangan marah nanti kau lekas tua."

"Kiba betul, Naruto. Kau tahu kan kami hanya mengatakan yang sebenarnya."

"Pikirkan dirimu sendiri, Kakashi!"

Teriakan Naruto berhasil membungkam mulut Kiba dan Kakashi. Senyap kini menyergap keduanya, sampai Kiba tersadar terlebih dahulu.

" _Hei_ Kakashi."

" _Hm?"_

"Aku minta maaf sebelumnya, kuharap kau tidak marah padaku."

" _Huh_?"

"Bukankah kau juga _jones_ , Kakashi?"

"..."

"..."

"Jangan ingatkan aku, _Baka_!"

.

.

.

Umpatan kesal semakin deras mengucur dari bibirnya. Kaki kanannya menendang sebuah kerikil kecil yang menghalangi langkahnya, dengan penuh emosi.

 _'Apa urusannya dua pria anjing itu? Mengapa harus membahas masa laluku juga? Terserah aku kan, kalau aku gagal move on. Memang apa urusannya dengan mereka?'_

Lamunannya sedikit terhenti. Saat sosoknya bertemu pandang dengan sepasang mata bulan. Ia melongo, menatap tak percaya pada apa yang dilihatnya. Naruto setengah berlari mengejar sang empunya mata. Sayangnya, laju langkah kakinya tak cukup cepat untuk mengejar laju sepeda motor _matic_ ungu yang ditumpangi sang sasaran. Terengah-engah Naruto terus mengejar, hingga nyaris degup jantungnya tak terkendali. Ia berdoa dalam hati.

 _'Ya Tuhan, jika memang itu dirinya, tolong hentikan ia. Aku ingin melihatnya lagi walau hanya sebentar. Cukup untuk memastikan bahwa ia baik-baik saja dan bahagia dengan kehidupannya saat ini.'_

Entah mukjizat yang datang, atau doa Naruto memang sangat makbul, motor yang dikendarai wanita bermata indah tersebut menepi dan berhenti tepat di depan sebuah toko buku. Safir Naruto melebar, tak percaya dengan apa yang ia saksikan. Ia berlari sekuat tenaga yang tersisa demi mendekat pada wanita tersebut.

" _Hosh ..., hosh ..."_

Nafasnya terengah-engah. Naruto berhenti, membungkuk dan berusaha menetralkan jalur respirasinya.

Kemudian ia berjalan memasuki toko buku. Dilihatnya sosok yang ia kejar. Meski merasa ada sedikit yang mengganjal di batinnya, Naruto mengabaikan. Pria berambut kuning itu terus berjalan mendekat.

Awalnya meragu, cukup dalam hitungan detik ia kembali yakin. Ditepuknya bahu sang wanita perlahan. Nafasnya tercekat di tenggorokan kala yang pertama ia temui adalah tatapan lembut mata rembulan yang pucat nan bulat. Naruto menelan ludah gugup.

" _Hai ...,_ " sapanya lirih.

"Iya?"

Sebelah alis wanita itu naik. Sorot matanya menegaskan ekspresi bingung dan penuh tanya pada Naruto.

" _A-ano ...,_ maaf sepertinya saya salah mengenali Anda. Saya kira Anda adalah teman saya."

Naruto tersentak ketika melihat helaian panjang indigo sang wanita. Ia mengutuk dirinya sendiri. Bagaimana mungkin ia bisa sebodoh ini. Wanita yang selama ini ada dalam benaknya, bergulat dalam pikirannya selama 4 tahun lamanya, adalah sosok wanita cantik dengan rambut pirang pucat. Hanya karena warna mata kedua wanita itu sama, Naruto mengabaikan fakta yang lebih kentara.

" _Aahh ...,_ tidak masalah. Hal seperti ini sudah wajar terjadi, bukan?"

Wanita itu tersenyum manis.

 _Shit!_

Bahkan senyuman itu pun begitu mirip dengan senyumannya.

"I-iya ..., maafkan aku. _Uhm_..., saya Uzumaki Naruto."

Uluran tangan kurusnya tak butuh waktu lama untuk mendapatkan sambutan. Tangan sang wanita dengan lembut menggenggam balas.

"Hyuuga Hinata."

"Salam kenal Hyuuga- _san_. Anda suka membaca buku rupanya?"

Tak mengindahkan fakta bahwa kecanggungan menguasai mereka beberapa detik lalu, keduanya kini berjalan bersisian. Menyusuri lorong pertama dari ruangan berukuran cukup luas dan nyaman tersebut.

"Tentu saja. Ini bagian dari pekerjaan saya."

" _Oh_ ya? Maaf kalau boleh tahu apa pekerjaan Anda sehingga mewajibkan Anda membaca buku?"

Hinata tersenyum mafhum meski tanpa menatap lawan bicaranya. Wanita itu menajamkan pandangan pada tiap deret alfabet yang menyusun kalimat judul buku.

"Kebetulan saya mengajar."

" _Wah_ ..., hebat sekali. Anda seorang guru rupanya."

Lagi-lagi Naruto hanya menerima senyuman manis sebagai jawaban. Ia mendengus dalam hati. Merutuki sifat pendiam sang wanita atau mungkin menyesali sifat aslinya sendiri yang mendadak keluar, sok akrab dan cerewet.

"Anda sedang mencari buku apa?"

Sepertinya Naruto lupa membaca _tag_ yang terpasang sebelum memasuki lorong ini. Pria itu berdecak kagum saat membaca judul buku tebal yang baru saja diambil oleh Hinata.

" _Wah_ ..., _Quantum Field Theory_? _Err_ ..., buku macam apa itu?"

Hinata tersenyum geli menatap mimik Naruto yang baginya tampak lucu. Seperti seorang bocah saja.

"Dari pada membahas buku ini, bukankah lebih baik Uzumaki- _san_ segera mencari buku yang Anda butuhkan? Anda masuk ke toko buku ini untuk membeli buku bukan?"

" _A-aaahhh ..._ , iya."

Naruto salah tingkah. Sedikit kesal sebenarnya dengan pertanyaan yang dilontarkan sang wanita. Sepertinya wanita ayu itu sudah mengetahui maksud dirinya memasuki toko ini. Tak mau kalah, ia mengangguk keras.

"Te-tentu saja. Saya sedang mencari novel yang direkomendasikan oleh teman."

Berusaha menutupi semburat merah malu, Naruto berpura-pura mengusap wajahnya. Tapi segera gerakannya terhenti saat Hinata justru tertawa geli.

Catat!

Tertawa, bukan tersenyum.

" _Hihihihi ..._ Kalau begitu, bukan di sini tempatnya. Novel ada di lorong kedua dari sisi kiri toko, tepat pada deret pertama."

Semakin menjadilah rona pada wajah pria berambut kuning itu. Tak pelak ia segera berbalik dan berjalan menjauh. Ingin rasanya menenggelamkan diri pada kubangan pasir dan tak kembali lagi. Berjalan cepat, Naruto mengacuhkan panggilan Hinata.

"Uzumaki- _san_."

Naruto menoleh.

"Iya?"

Rasanya benar-benar kesal. Hinata yang masih tertawa geli kini mendekatinya. Apa maksud wanita itu untuk mengolok-olok dirinya?

"Kita bisa pergi bersama. Kebetulan saya juga sedang mencari novel tertentu."

" _He?_ Saya kira Anda tidak suka membaca novel?"

" _Uhm_ ..., memang tidak. Novel ini untuk hadiah ulang tahun adik saya. Dia suka sekali membaca cerita roman yang menurut saya hanya berisi khayalan dan impian yang bisa menghanyutkan pembaca dalam dunianya. Bahkan tidak sedikit mereka yang seakan terhipnotis dengan indahnya kisah percintaan yang sebenarnya tidak pernah ada dan tidak pernah terjadi."

" _Wow_ ..."

Hinata menoleh pada Naruto. Dahinya terkernyit keheranan.

"Apa?"

"Saya tidak tahu Anda bisa berbicara sepanjang itu."

" _Tch_ ..."

" _Ahahaha ...,_ maafkan saya. Hanya saja saya benar-benar terkejut. Sedari tadi saya mengajak Anda berbincang, belum ada kalimat sepanjang itu yang Anda ucapkan. Dan lagi ...,"

"Apa lagi?"

"Sepertinya Anda pernah patah hati dan terpuruk karenanya."

Naruto tersenyum penuh kemenangan saat ia melihat Hinata membelalakkan matanya. Terlebih rona merah pekat kini menghiasi wajah sang wanita.

"Apa urusannya dengan Anda?"

Hinata menghentakkan sebelah kakinya dan melangkah menjauh sementara Naruto berlari kecil mengejarnya.

" _Hei_ , maafkan saya jika Anda menganggap saya lancang. Tapi saya yakin Anda juga tahu bahwa tadi saya hanya menebak. Dan dari jawaban Anda, sepertinya tebakan saya benar adanya."

Hinata bersungut-sungut. Tangannya tergerak mengambil salah satu novel tebal bahan tanpa memperhatikan judulnya. Tak berselang lama hingga wanita berambut indigo itu berlalu menuju meja kasir.

" _Ano_ , Hyuuga- _san_."

Hinata masih enggan menoleh.

"Bukankah adik Anda menyukai novel roman?"

"Lalu?"

"Itu yang Anda ambil bukan novel roman."

Hinata menoleh kebingungan, sebelum menelan ludah gugup dan mulai membaca judul buku tebal yang belum terlepas dari genggaman tangannya.

 **DAN BROWN**

 **INFERNO**

Sontak wajah sang wanita semakin pekat. Menundukkan kepala, berjalan cepat berniat mengembalikan novel tersebut ke rak. Tepat sebelum tangan Naruto menahan lengannya.

"Ini."

Naruto menyodorkan sebuah novel lain pada Hinata. Awalnya Hinata kebingungan, matanya melirik sejenak pada sampul yang didominasi warna favoritnya tersebut.

 ** _Devil In Winter_**

Naruto tersenyum, sebelah tangannya yang bebas menarik lembaran tebal yang ada di tangan Hinata.

"Percaya padaku! Adikmu pasti menyukai novel ini."

Lalu berbalik arah dan berlalu pergi. Seandainya ini adalah dorama Jepang mungkin akan ada lantunan musik pelan yang mengiringi kepergiannya. Yang pada menit berikutnya akan mencipta bunga-bunga di sekeliling sang wanita yang merasa terpesona.

Sayangnya,

"Dasar! Mau sok pahlawan dia! _Tsk_!"

.

.

.

"Kau melihat sesuatu yang berbeda, Kakashi?"

" _Hmm ...,_ sepertinya begitu, Kiba."

"Apa itu?"

"Entahlah. Semacam guntur yang tiba-tiba terdengar di siang bolong dan cerah."

" _Hmm ..., hmm ..._ "

Naruto yang mendengar bisik-bisik kedua kawannya hanya melengos. Dia sangat tahu jika kedua pria penyuka anjing itu sedang menggoda dirinya. Ya, dirinya yang katanya mendadak berubah setelah pulang makan siang tadi. Heran, padahal Naruto tidak merasakan apapun. Hanya saja tadi dia merasa terkesan dengan sosok sang wanita yang sempat ia salah menyangka sebagai mantan kekasihnya dulu. Wanita itu terlihat lucu dan menyenangkan meski pada awalnya hanya sikap cuek yang ditunjukkan.

"Jadi? Apa kau ingin menceritakan sesuatu kepada kami, Uzumaki- _san_?"

Kiba melongokkan kepalanya dari bagian depan dinding kubikel tempat Naruto bekerja. Naruto tidak menghiraukan, ia tetap konsentrasi menatap barisan angka yang tercetak pada layar _microsoft excel_ pada laptopnya.

"Rupanya dia mendadak bisu, Kiba."

"Kau benar, Kakashi."

"BERISIK! Kalian bisa diam atau tidak? Mau sampai kapan mengganggu aku bekerja?"

Kiba dan Kakashi terlihat memelototkan mata ketika Naruto menggebrak meja dan berbicara dengan nada tinggi. Keduanya menoleh ke sekeliling ruangan, dan ternyata benar. Mereka tengah menjadi pusat perhatian seluruh karyawan satu divisi. Mereka bergerak gelisah dan salah tingkah, membungkukkan badan dan berkali meminta maaf atas keributan yang mereka timbulkan.

"Kau ini kenapa, Naruto? Tidak biasanya seperti ini. Kau _kan_ tahu kami hanya bercanda."

"Bercanda ada waktunya. Sialan kalian! Apa masih belum puas melihatku disemprot habis-habisan oleh Tsunade- _san_ tadi gara-gara terlambat masuk kantor?"

Selanjutnya Naruto kembali meneruskan pekerjaannya sementara kedua kawannya masih saling memandang.

 _'Sesuatu pasti terjadi siang tadi.'_

 _'Ya, tidak biasanya Naruto terlambat masuk kantor. Apapun alasannya."_

 _'Kau benar, Kiba. Kita perlu menyelidikinya.'_

 _'Ya, dan menemukan kebenaran di balik semua peristiwa aneh ini.'_

 _'Kebenaran yang hanya ada satu.'_

Lalu keduanya saling mengangguk pertanda mengiyakan percakapan telepati mereka.

.

.

.

 **Kompleks Hyuuga**

Hinata merebahkan badannya yang terasa pegal di atas sofa ruang tamu. Memejamkan matanya dan berusaha mengatur napas. Sungguh hari ini melelahkan. Mengajar sepagi tadi, dari jam 7 hingga jam 12 siang. Jam istirahat ia pergunakan untuk mencari kado ulang tahun sang adik. Kemudian mengajar lagi hingga pukul 5 sore. Benar-benar tak ada jeda untuk dirinya beristirahat. Makan siangpun ia lakukan di sela-sela jam mengajar dengan kecepatan kunyah yang melampaui biasa.

" _Huahhhh_ ...," erangnya kelelahan.

Tubuh mungil itu meringkuk di atas sofa setelah terlebih dahulu melepas sepasang sepatu pantofel hitam dari kakinya.

Tak butuh alunan lagu nina bobo, cukup semilir angin dari pintu depan yang sedikit terbuka telah mampu membuai sang wanita dalam kedamaian dan mengantarnya ke alam mimpi.

...

" _Kaa-chan_ ..."

Suara cempreng seorang anak lelaki berumur 4 tahun berhasil membangunkan Hinata. Mata opalnya terkerjap selama beberapa detik kemudian melirik pada sosok bocah beriris mata sewarna dengan dirinya di sisi sofa. Hinata tersenyum. Wanita itu mengucek kedua matanya sejenak kemudian bangkit dan duduk. Rambutnya yang tergerai, ia angkat dan satukan dalam ikatan lepas.

" _Hei_ Hinami. Kau sudah pulang?"

Bocah itu mengangguk. Ia beringsut duduk dan memeluk sang ibu. Hinata membalasnya penuh kelembutan. Sebelah tangannya mengelus rambut hitam sang anak, mengecupnya sejenak dan kembali mengelusnya.

"Sehari tadi ... belajar apa di sekolah?"

"Kami berlatih memadamkan api tadi. Namanya ..., ng ..."

Hinami tampak mengerutkan dahinya dan memasang pose berpikir.

"Pemadam kebakaran?"

" _Ah ..._ Itu! Benar sekali, _Kaa-chan_."

Hinata tersenyum. Beranjak dari sofa dan menggandeng tangan kecil Hinami.

"Baiklah ... Sekarang waktunya mandi."

" _Yeayyy_ ... Mandi bersama _Kaa-chan_."

" _He?_ Memangnya biasa mandi bersama siapa?"

"Hanabi- _bachan."_

 _"_ Memangnya kenapa kalau mandi bersama Hanabi _-bachan?"_

 _"Ba-chan_ galak sekali. Hinami takut _."_

 _"Ahahaha ..."_

Hinata tertawa kecil menanggapi ucapan sang buah hati. Hatinya sedikit tercubit saat mengingat sosok yang begitu serupa dengan sang bocah.

'Apa kabar, Sasuke _-kun?'_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **TBC**

* * *

 **Any comment? Please write down in the review column or feel free to PM me. Anything in your mind ^^**

.

.

.

 **With Love,**

 **.**

 **ForgetMeNot09**


	2. Chapter 2

"Uzumaki!"

Naruto melongokkan kepala melalui sisi depan dinding kubikel kerjanya. Terlihat sosok seorang wanita dewasa berambut pirang sedang berjalan menuju ke arahnya.

" _Ha-hai_ , Senju- _san_ ," jawabnya.

Ia gugup karena sang wanita memandangnya tajam.

"Sudah dua hari ini kau terlambat masuk kantor. Apa ada yang ingin kau katakan tentang itu?"

Naruto bergerak gelisah. Tak secuilpun keberanian datang untuk memandang sang atasan. Ia bergumam, suatu kesalahan yang ia lakukan tanpa sadar. Karena gumaman tak jelas yang keluar dari mulutnya itu memicu emosi sang wanita.

"Apa yang kau katakan, _ha_?"

" _Aaaa ..._ tidak ada, Senju- _san._ Beberapa hari ini memang saya sedikit tidak enak badan, makanya saya selalu bangun siang dan terlambat sampai kantor."

"Lalu? Mengenai laporan keuangan yang banyak revisi ini? Apa penjelasanmu?"

" _Uhm_ ... sebenarnya saya sudah membuat sesuai dengan yang kebutuhan divisi, hanya saja kemarin ...," ucapan Naruto terpotong oleh deheman pelan dari sang atasan. Pria itu menunduk dalam.

Dalam hati ia menggerutu akan kelemahan dan kelinglungannya. Selama bekerja Naruto selalu membuat laporan sesuai dengan data-data yang ada di lapangan, karena ia tahu benar bahwa data-data itu lebih dapat dipercaya dibandingkan dengan data yang dilaporkan oleh kepala subdivisi. Hanya saja, saat pengajuan laporan itu ke subdivisi, ia selalu mendapat hambatan. Tidak jarang kepala subdivisi menolak untuk menandatangani laporan itu.

Naruto tersentak saat didengarnya dengusan napas tak berani mengangkat kepala. Lalu hening, Naruto tahu apa yang akan terjadi berikutnya. Pemuda itu bersiap-siap menulikan telinganya sambil memejamkan mata.

" _Huft ..._ "

 _Eh?_

Apa ada yang salah? Tidak ada ucapan kasar nan membentak seperti yang biasanya wanita tua itu keluarkan? Tidak ada rentetan suara berdesibel tinggi yang mampu melubangi gendang telinganya?

Pria berambut kuning dengan tiga gores tanda lahir di masing-masing pipi itu mendongak, penasaran dengan apa yang terjadi. Biasanya di saat seperti ini dengan tanda-tanda semacam disebutkan tadi, sang wanita bernama Senju Tsunade akan mengerahkan segala kekuatannya untuk berteriak dan mengamuk tepat di depan telinga Naruto.

"Aku sudah capek meladeni karyawan macam kau. Aku memberimu sekali kesempatan lagi untuk terlambat. Lebih dari itu, kau tahu apa yang terjadi?"

Naruto meneguk ludah kasar. Tidak menyangka hari ini akan datang padanya. Lazimnya wanita itu selalu maklum atas apa yang ia perbuat, tetapi hari ini ...,

"kau bebas pergi dari kantor ini dan mencari tempat lain untuk pengganti."

Tsunade membalikkan badan dan berlalu pergi. Meninggalkan Naruto yang terbengong-bengong. Sungguh pria itu masih tidak percaya jika Tsunade benar-benar mengucapkan kalimat itu, yang tentu saja berarti dirinya akan dipecat jika sampai kembali melakukan kesalahan.

 ** _Puk._**

" _Hei_...," tepukan disertai sapaan singkat di dekat daun telinganya membuat Naruto menoleh.

Ia menatap sendu pada kedua sahabatnya yang sudah berdiri tak jauh dari tempatnya. Tersenyum dan berusaha menguatkan dirinya sementara karyawan lain malah terlihat menertawakan. Jelas sekali tawa mereka seolah mengejek dirinya. Ia paham benar, posisinya di sini tak cukup disukai. Mungkin sebab ia terlalu keras kepala untuk berlaku sesuai aturan. Sementara sebagian mereka yang bekerja di sini telah lama terlibat dalam kepalsuan dan kebusukan.

"Ayo kembali bekerja!"

Naruto menurut, langkahnya mengekor langkah Kakashi untuk kembali ke meja kerjanya sementara Kiba berteriak-teriak memaki rekan kerja yang baru saja menertawakan dirinya.

"Apa? Kembali bekerja! Urus saja diri kalian sendiri, dasar!"

* * *

 **ForgetMeNot09**

 _ **present**_

 _ **.**_

 **WITHERED FLOWER**

 **Chapter 2**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer :** I own nothing

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

"Sudahlah, Naruto. Mungkin Tsunade- _san_ hanya sedang ada masalah pribadi hingga ia berani berkata seperti itu."

Perkataan Kiba enggan ia dengar. Naruto lebih memilih menyibukkan diri dengan ramen miso di atas meja. Sibuk mengaduk-aduk makanan berkuah panas tersebut tanpa sedikitpun memakannya.

"Aku heran, apa yang terjadi pada nyonya seksi itu. Bukankah ia tak pernah sekalipun memarahimu? Ia bahkan menaruh kepercayaan begitu tinggi padamu, Naruto," ucap Kakashi.

" _Nah_... itulah yang membuatku berpikir, Kakashi," sambung Kiba.

"Aku curiga ada seseorang yang menghasut Tsunade- _san_ di sini."

Ucapan Kakashi yang terdengar spontan dan tanpa niat itu mengundang perhatian Kiba dan Naruto. Pria berambut kuning itu bahkan menghentikan kegiatannya mengaduk-aduk kuah.

"Apa maksudmu?"

Kakashi melirik malas pada kedua rekannya.

"Mungkin ada orang yang menghasut Tsunade- _san_ hingga ia berkata seperti tadi. Buktinya selama ini dia tidak pernah marah-marah padamu, padahal kamu melakukan sesuatu yang dia bilang kesalahan itu sudah sejak lama. Mengapa baru kali ini dia mempermasalahkan itu?"

Kiba mengangguk-angguk tanda mengerti sedangkan Naruto mengerutkan dahinya. Berusaha berpikir siapa kira-kira orang yang dimaksudkan Kakashi.

"Tapi kira-kira siapa yang tega melakukan itu?"

" _Haahhh_... kau seperti tidak tahu saja kelakuan orang-orang kantor."

Naruto menyeruput _ocha_ dinginnya perlahan. Pandangannya kini beralih ke sudut ruangan, tepat di meja paling ujung. Seorang yang sepertinya sangat familier menguasai pandangan matanya. Pria itu segera menghabiskan isi gelasnya dan berdiri cepat, menuai keterkejutan dari dua orang kawannya.

"Aku pergi dulu," ucapnya.

Naruto berjalan menjauh, mengabaikan teriakan Kakashi.

" _Hoi_ Naruto ... waktu istirahat tinggal sedikit lagi, kau tak mau terlambat masuk kantor _kan_?"

"Cuma sebentar, Kakashi," balas Naruto tak kalah lantang.

.

.

.

" _Hai_ ..."

Wanita yang tengah membaca buku itu mendongak. Mendapati sosok pria aneh yang sepertinya tidak asing. Kerutan di dahinya terbentuk begitu saja, sementara mata _amethyst_ nya menatap penasaran.

"Ya?"

Ia berucap kebingungan. Dan semakin bingung tatkala pria berambut kuning itu duduk di kursi kosong di hadapannya.

"Kau tidak ingat?"

Si pria tersenyum lebar hingga matanya menyipit. Sempat wanita itu tertegun, terpana pada senyuman yang begitu cerah dan hangat. Rasanya seumur hidup ia belum sekalipun melihat lengkungan bibir yang bagaikan matahari.

" _Hai_ ... Nona ...,"

Hinata tersentak oleh lambaian tangan pria itu. Ia tergagap kemudian menundukkan kepala, menyembunyikan rona merah yang sudah pasti mewarnai permukaan wajahnya.

" _Hai ...,_ " balasnya gugup.

"Jangan katakan jika Anda melupakan saya."

" _Huh?_ "

"Kemarin kita bertemu di toko buku, Nona."

Hinata membelalakkan mata opalnya. Sejenak kemudian ia tersenyum.

" _Ah,_ aku ingat. Ya, Anda yang waktu itu membantu saya memilihkan kado ulangtahun untuk Hanabi," lanjut Hinata. Ia berdiri dan membungkuk.

"Iya betul sekali. Tapi Anda tidak perlu sampai seperti itu."

Naruto, pria itu, mengibas-ngibaskan tangan di depan wajah kecokelatannya yang memerah. Kemudian ia mulai mengatur napas. Entahlah, ada yang berbeda dengan diri wanita ini. Perlahan Naruto mengamati tiap jengkal fisik sang wanita ketika telah terduduk. Rambutnya tergerai lepas begitu saja. Berwarna biru, gelap dan gilap secara bersamaan. Naruto berani bertaruh, wanita ini pasti menghabiskan cukup uang untuk merawat rambutnya. Kemudian wajah putih itu, yang berhiaskan sepuh merah di dua belah pipinya. Tampak alami tanpa tertutup _make up_ yang biasanya menjadi kegemaran para wanita. Pun untuk sekedar pemerah bibir, wanita itu tak menggunakannya. Hanya terlihat kilau di bibir sewarna buah persiknya, pertanda ia melapiskan sepoles pelembab.

"Saya hanya ingin berterima kasih karena Anda sudah berbaik hati merekomendasikan buku bagus kepada saya, kemarin. Nyatanya adik saya berteriak seperti orang gila saat menerimanya," jelas Hinata.

Naruto mendadak terdiam, antara terpana dengan suara lembut nan tegas wanita di hadapannya atau merasa kehilangan kata-kata untuk menjawab kalimat bernada cibiran itu. Peduli setan, Naruto mencari akal untuk menetralkan suasana semacam ini dan mungkin mencari celah untuk membalasnya.

"Sedang istirahat?" Tanya Naruto berbasa basi, menuai anggukan pelan dari Hinata.

"Betul, Anda sendiri?"

"Sama."

Jenak berikutnya terasa senyap. Tak ada yang berinisiatif memulai sebuah percakapan. Entah merasa canggung atau memang tidak ada topik yang bisa mereka angkat menjadi bahan obrolan.

Namun, sudah menjadi watak seorang Uzumaki Naruto, ia tidak bisa terlalu lama berdiam diri dan tenggelam dalam kesunyian canggung yang tak berujung. Ia menatap pada Hinata yang tengah asyik membaca buku di atas meja.

"Sepertinya Anda suka sekali membaca buku? Dan sepertinya itu bukan buku khayalan seperti yang kemarin Anda beli?"

Dahi Hinata berkerut, perempatan siku imajiner juga mulai tampak.

"Apa maksud Anda buku khayalan?"

Naruto tersenyum senang dalam hati meski wajahnya ia pasang tak bersalah.

"Itu buku yang Anda bawa kemarin, bahkan judulnya saja saya lupa," terangnya.

"Itu buku sains, Tuan. Buku yang dibuat berdasarkan perhitungan eksak dan dibandingkan dengan hasil eksperimen. Jelas-jelas itu buku nyata bukan khayalan seperti yang Anda katakan."

 _Oh ... oh ..._

Sepertinya umpan kail Naruto sudah benar-benar mengenai sasaran.

"Buku khayalan, Nona. Anda bahkan tidak pernah menemukannya di dunia nyata, _kan_?"

Masih tetap dengan ekspresi tanpa merasa bersalah, safir Naruto menatap tajam ametis Hinata yang mulai menyala kesal.

" _Ah_ , sudahlah. Pemimpi seperti Anda mana mengerti apa itu sains."

Hinata mengambil tas selempangnya dan berjalan meninggalkan Naruto. Namun, belum lima jengkal kakinya melangkah, lengannya tertahan oleh cengkeraman tangan Naruto.

"Hanya bercanda, Nona, jangan diambil hati."

Hinata menatap kesal tapi enggan mengatakan apa pun.

"Sudah mau pergi?" Naruto bertanya, ia bergeser hingga berdiri tepat di samping Hinata. Lalu menggandeng, atau lebih tepatnya setengah menyeret, wanita itu keluar kedai.

" _Hei_ , apa yang kau lakukan, Tuan?"

"Panggil saja Naruto!"

" _He?_ Tapi aku tidak mau."

"Ya sudah, terserah kau saja."

.

.

.

"Jadi, ada alasan khusus kau membawaku kemari?"

Hinata menatap bingung pada tumpukan buku usang di depan sebuah toko buku lawas. Namun, detik berikutnya mata ametis itu berbinar-binar takjub. Begitu banyak buku yang berjajar rapi di bagian dalam toko. Semua memang bukan buku baru tetapi justru itu yang menjadikan toko ini terlihat berbeda di mata Hinata. Wanita itu berjalan memasuki toko tanpa sedikit pun melepas pandangan kagumnya pada deretan buku tebal berlembar usang.

"Ini menakjubkan," katanya.

Naruto yang masih berada di belakang tersenyum simpul, sudah menduga jika akan seperti ini reaksi yang Hinata tampakkan. Bukan Naruto adalah seorang cenayang, ia hanya memang sedikit bisa memberikan penilaian atas karakter seseorang hanya dari melihat penampilan fisik dan tingkah lakunya. Pria itu patut berbangga pada warisan sang ibu.

"Bagaimana? Kau suka?"

Hinata tidak menggubris, ia berjalan lurus dan menyusuri setiap lorong yang berbeda. Matanya terpaku pada satu buku dengan sampul gelap. Tangannya terangkat meraih dan mulai membuka lembar demi lembar halaman yang telah berwarna kecokelatan. Kemudian ia mulai membaca sampul bagian belakang yang berisikan ringkasan dari isi buku.

Ametisnya bergerak, bagai tarian yang indah pada lautan pucat. Baris demi baris ia lewati, semakin lama semakin ia bersemangat. Terlihat dari cahaya matanya yang mulai menyeruak, menampakkan binar yang telah lama menghilang.

Pemandangan yang membuat Naruto bungkam. Pria rambut kuning itu terpesona pada keindahan permata pias yang kini membulat. Terlebih saat rona merah mulai menyepuh wajah pucat sang wanita. Detakan jantungnya bahkan nyaris terhenti saat mata biru itu mengekor pergerakan gemulai tangan Hinata, menyelipkan sebagian helai rambut ke belakang telinga.

 _'Ya Tuhan,'_ benaknya memuji.

Naruto menelan ludah paksa, hampir melupakan eksistensi manusia lain di toko ini. Seakan apa yang sedang berada di rentang tatapnya adalah segala-galanya.

 ** _Jdukk!_**

Tubuh pria itu terdorong ke depan, nyaris membentur rak buku yang menjulang tinggi. Beruntung refleknya cukup bagus hingga ia mampu menahan tubuh agar tidak terjatuh akibat dorongan tanpa sengaja dari seseorang di belakangnya.

Itu juga yang mengembalikan kesadarannya ke alam nyata. Pria dengan goresan di pipi itu celingak celinguk mencari keberadaan Hinata yang ternyata telah berjalan menjauhinya dan menuju meja kasir. Naruto mendecih,

" _tch ..._ "

Kakinya berjalan cepat dan mengekori langkah Hinata. Saat wanita itu telah tiba di depan meja kasir, Naruto berkata,

"kurasa buku yang kau beli itu buku untuk orang yang kau sebut pemimpi."

Hinata tak sedikit pun mengacuhkan. Pandangannya sibuk mengamati gerakan penjaga kasir saat sedang membungkus pesanannya.

"Totalnya 2500 yen, ada lagi yang bisa saya bantu?"

Hinata tersenyum dan menggeleng. Setelah menerima bungkusan plastik putih di tangannya, ia berlalu pergi. Meninggalkan Naruto dengan segala raut kesalnya.

" _Hoi_ ...," teriak Naruto lantang. Namun urung mendapat tanggapan.

.

.

.

"Apa menariknya buku itu?"

" _Hmm_? Dan apa urusan Anda mengikutiku?"

Endikan bahu Hinata terima sebagai jawaban.

"Tidak ada, saya sedikit penasaran. Kemarin seolah Anda membenci cerita roman dan sekarang Anda membawanya kemana-mana."

Hinata yang sedikit terganggu dengan ucapan Naruto akhirnya menoleh, menatap iris biru laki-laki itu dengan tatapan kesal.

"Apa masalahmu?"

"Oh jadi sekarang tidak ada "Anda" lagi? _Hmm ... hmm ..._ tidak apa-apa, akhirnya saya bisa menyimpulkan bahwa saat ini Anda sedang jatuh cinta?"

Ia memang tidak menghadap ke arah sang wanita saat berucap tapi tubuhnya jelas menangkap sinyal tanda bahaya. Sepertinya akan ada badai mengamuk sebentar lagi. Terpatah-patah ia menoleh.

Benar saja.

Aura gelap menguar di sekeliling wanita itu.

"Pergi kau! Bukan urusanmu apa yang aku lakukan!"

Dan makian lantang pun tak dapat dicegah. Bahkan wanita seanggun Hinata, bisa juga terpancing emosi hanya gara-gara sikap usil nan jahil dari pria rambut pirang itu.

...

"Dasar rubah!"

Hinata berjalan cepat, terkadang kakinya terhentak. Napasnya memburu akibat emosi yang telah meletup. Angin sore yang lembut tak mampu meredakan panas dalam dadanya.

Dan,

dalam kelopak matanya.

Ya, wanita itu nyaris hilang kendali. Pelupuk mata terasa berat menahan air yang sedang berusaha ia tahan mati-matian. Namun sayang, ia tak mampu. Ia merutuki diri sendiri kala lelehan air suci di sudut matanya yang menurun pada pipi gembilnya.

 _'Sialan! Apa-apaan aku? Lemah seperti ini hanya gara-gara mengingat hal itu. Hanya gara-gara keisengan laki-laki rubah itu. Menyebalkan!'_

Rangkaian kata-kata kasar mengalir dalam benaknya. Ia mengusap kasar air mata yang kian deras. Tepat ketika ia merasa tak mampu lagi menahan seluruh gejolak, Hinata berlari menuju taman kota.

Beruntung baginya, ini hari kerja. Taman kota tak terlalu ramai, atau lebih tepatnya belum terlalu ramai. Mungkin sebentar lagi, saat senja kemerahan muncul di ufuk langit, taman ini akan penuh dengan anak manusia dan kisah romansa yang menemani.

Wanita itu memilih duduk di bangku paling ujung, bangku yang paling jauh dari posisi jalan raya. Biasanya bangku itu akan menjadi pilihan terakhir karena letaknya yang cukup tersudut. Bahkan tak jarang pengunjung mengabaikan keberadaan bangku itu. _Oh_ , bukan hanya pengunjung tetapi juga pemerintah setempat.

Bangku itu selalu lalai dari renovasi sebab beberapa belukar yang sempat menutupinya. Karat hasil oksidasi material ferum penyusun bangku dengan oksigen di udara, mulai melapisi.

Hinata menyandarkan tubuh rampingnya. Kepala bersandar dan menghadap ke hamparan langit yang mulai jingga. Kelopak matanya mulai turun, memenjarakan manik ametis rapat di dalam rongganya.

Ia terisak.

Saat pita memori terputar ulang di pikirannya.

Satu sosok yang menjadi penguasa benaknya hingga saat ini.

.

 _"Siapa dia, Sasuke-kun?"_

 _"..."_

 _"Tolong jawab aku!"_

 _"Dia,"_

 _"..."_

 _"kekasihku."_

.

"Mengapa?"

Hinata tumpahkan luapan emosi saat itu juga. Teriakan lantang yang bahkan tak pernah sekali pun ia pikir ia bisa lakukan.

"Aaarrrgghhhh!"

...

" _Hei_!"

"Berhenti memukulku, Kiba. Aku mendengarmu!"

"Tapi kau sama sekali tak mengeluarkan respon."

"Itu karena aku sedang berpikir."

Kiba duduk di samping Naruto. Mereka tengah berada di balkon apartemen kecil Naruto. Tanpa Kakashi, pria _single_ itu mendadak ada urusan saat diajak berkumpul di sini.

"Kau ini, seharusnya belajar dari pengalaman," ujar Kiba. Naruto masih terdiam.

"Sudah tahu kau mendapat peringatan dari Tsunade, tapi kau malah melanggar lagi. Terlambat lagi masuk kantor. Padahal aku dan Kakashi sudah memperingatkanmu kemarin."

"..."

"Sekarang seperti ini _kan_? Kau benar-benar dipecat."

"Aku diberhentikan, Inu, bukan dipecat," sanggah Naruto. Tangannya menumpu kepalanya malas, matanya juga menatap tak semangat pada jalanan yang ramai di bawah sana.

"Sama saja, Bodoh! Lagi pula, apa yang terjadi padamu, _sih_? Mempertaruhkan pekerjaanmu hanya demi wanita yang baru kau kenal?"

Naruto terdiam. Rasanya mulut terkunci enggan membuka. Pikirannya memang bukan pada pekerjaannya yang diambil paksa melainkan pada sosok wanita cantik yang ia anggap aneh itu.

"Aku memang sudah tidak peduli jika kehilangan pekerjaan, Kiba. Kau tahu sendiri kondidi kantor memang busuk dan tidak pernah ada baiknya. Mungkin aku bisa mencari pekerjaan lain nanti."

Kiba menatap tak percaya. Apa yang terjadi pada temannya ini? Yang biasanya selalu serius dalam bekerja dan berusaha mati-matian untuk memperjuangkan apa yang menurutnya benar. Sekarang ia malah seolah pasrah menerima takdir. Atau, cenderung tidak peduli.

"Hanya gara-gara wanita itu?" Kiba bergumam lirih. Tak sadar bahwa telinga Naruto cukup tajam untuk menangkap suara yang bahkan menyerupai bisikan.

"Dia bukan hanya seorang wanita."

Naruto menghela napas dalam. Matanya terpejam.

" _Huh?_ Maksudmu?"

Jeda selama beberapa saat. Detakan jarum panjang di ruang tengah bahkan bisa terdengar jelas. Kiba masih menunggu, penuh efek dramatis dengan membelalakkan matanya penuh rasa penasaran.

"Dia menarik."

"Sebab dia mirip dengan masa lalumu?"

Naruto menggeleng.

"Ada satu sisi pada dirinya yang sangat istimewa. Dan aku tertarik padanya."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Bagian ini belum sempat saya cek ulang. Silakan diingatkan jika ada typo atau pengulangan kata atau kesalahan apa pun. Mohon login dengan akun ffn ketika memberikan kritik, saran dan bahkan flame pada kolom review. Jadi saya bisa mengucapkan terima kasih secara langsung.**

 **Terima kasih sudah berkenan mampir ^^**


End file.
